The Library
by chlemygray
Summary: Libraries are meant to be quiet, but they almost never are. Libraries are meant to be a place to learn, to grow as a person and as a scholar. Today, it would seem, this library is meant for quick and an arguably startling blowjob from a certain vampire who has a little too much time on his hands. Sanctuary doesn't belong to me sadly, or else this would definitely have happened.


Normally, today would have been a wonderful day. Today is Saturday.

Sleeping in, maybe sleeping all day, and basically living in sweatpants and doing absolutely nothing important or remotely life threatening. That is until Henry decided that he wanted to be a little bit less of a couch potato and read a book.

So, with a smile on his face, Henry made his way to the library in search for a book that wasn't terrifying but was also quite thrilling and something that didn't make him want to cry his heart out into a particularly large bowl (let's be real, it was practically half a gallon) of mint chip ice-cream. He was never reading "The Fault in Our Stars", or anything similar ever again, Magnus had given him an all too knowing look and patted him on the shoulder while he sobbed on her couch.

Libraries are meant to be quiet, but they almost never are. Libraries are meant to be a place to learn, to grow as a person and as a scholar. Today, it would seem, this library is meant for quick and an arguably startling blowjob from a certain vampire who has a little too much time on his hands.

The floors within the Sanctuary were always cold, especially on bare feet. It was raining, the gray clouds looking angry and full, as though they would burst any moment now, changing from a light spray to a downpour that would soak the unsuspecting foot traffic of the city. It was early afternoon, and it appeared that Henry wasn't the only one that had a lazy day in mind, usually footsteps or voices could be heard and today the halls were near silent, save for a faint murmuring of people just far enough away that no real words could be made out.

He walked quickly, eager to find a book and then once again cocoon himself in a mess of blankets and pillows on the couch in his room, away from everything and everyone. He smiled to himself as he turned the corner; the familiar large doors of the library came into his line of sight. As he padded quietly up to the door, he closed his eyes to listen. He listened for any heartbeats that would suggest company in the library and he grinned. Silence. Being a HAP definitely had its advantages.

He pushed through the doors, closing them gently behind him. Looking at the tables, he could tell he had just missed some sort of meeting. Blueprints and old texts in languages he had no hope of understanding lay haphazardly on almost every table. His fingers brushed the spines of the worn volumes as he walked between the tables that sat before the stacks of shelves. He browsed through the books, weaving his way through each section of shelves, unsatisfied with what he had found ("My Sister's Keeper" was among them, he was _not_ reading that again). Slowly, he made his way from shelf to shelf, muttering to himself about the lack of selection, _because seriously, who wants to learn about the sex life of an octopus?_

A few minutes passed as he nearly made his way to the back. As he looked through the scarce selection of reasonable novels he mentally prepared himself to read "War of the Worlds" yet again.

"Heinrich"

Henry jumped, giving a small, unsatisfied huff as he realized who had just attempted to give him a heart attack.

Nikola smiled at the younger man's reaction, resting a hand on the shelf closest and leaning in ever so slightly, "Oh, have I scared you Heinrich? What a shame."

Henry raised his eyebrows, "What? Watching me have a heart attack in front of you wasn't proof enough? Yeah you scared me, Jesus."

"So," Nikola began, "what brings you to my side of the library?"

Henry rolled his eyes, a grin beginning to form on his face. He searched for the familiar spine on the shelf he knew held the book and picked it up, tapping it for emphasis once it was firmly in his hands.

"I was looking for something to read. What are you doing lurking back here? Surely you have someone to hassle? And since when is any part of this library yours?" Henry asked. Nikola smiled again, this time his nose crinkled at he too realized the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Hardly anyone comes back here anymore, mostly it's just me now, so I figure I should get to claim it. Unless you wanted to share it?" Henry smiled at him, nodding in agreement. It had definitely seen better days, and arguably cleverer hands.

"Nah man, it's all yours, provided you don't mind me stopping by every so often to pick out a book?" Nikola nodded, idly picking at one of the battered spines on the shelf next to where his hand had rested.

"Are you reading in here? Helen hasn't exactly given me much to do today, so I need something to occupy my time," Nikola chewed his lip, trying to find words that wouldn't sound ridiculous coming out of his mouth, "I'm bored, so I could really use the company. We could play a game? Naked Twister?"

Henry laughed, looking down at his feet for a brief moment, "Sorry, but I think I'll have to pass this time," He grinned nervously, becoming very aware that he was wearing sweatpants, and that was about it. He turned to go, book in hand, when very faintly he heard, "Henry," and stopped, turning back to face the man slowly.

Before he knew what was happening, Nikola had him pressed against the (thankfully sturdy) shelves, nose to nose, body pressed flush against his own. Henry looked up at the taller man, eyes meeting the other's, not a word spoken between them. Finally, after what likely wasn't more than thirty seconds (although it felt like ages) Henry took a deep breath, his eyes faltering ever so slightly.

The other man chose that moment to tilt his head down, ever so carefully brushing his lips against Henry's.

They both heard the soft _thud_ of the paperback slipping from a strong grip, and Henry looked down, unaware that he had been the cause of the sound. When he looked back up he ignored the little voice in his head that urged him to be careful because _this is a vampire, and he could snap you like a twig if he wanted_ regardless of the added strength that being a HAP gave him. As he looked back up at Nikola lifted his arm and threaded his fingers through the other man's dark hair, tugging and pulling him closer in one swift motion crashing their mouths together.

Nikola smiled into the kiss, one of his hands making its way to Henry's side in an attempt to pull him closer, the other hand planted against the shelf just above Henry's head. He could feel the warm skin warm even more against his hand as they continued to kiss, he groaned as Henry bit his lip in an attempt to encourage him further. As the kiss grew more heated, Henry began attempting (attempting being the main word) to undo the mess of buttons that secured Nikola's many layers of clothes in place. Finally, clothes started to come off, each article of clothing sliding to the floor in a soft _swoosh_ , revealing a simple white dress shirt (rather annoyingly, because he really wanted to feel the other man's skin against his own.).

As Henry went to unbutton the shirt his hands were swatted away, and Nikola's lips left his to travel along his jaw and down his neck, slowly moving down his chest, nipping the soft flesh as he went, smiling when he saw Henry's fists clench at his sides the farther he went down. With one hand on Henry's hip to steady him, he grabbed the waistband.

Quickly, Henry grabbed his hand; "Hold on, you want to do this here?!"

Nikola, on his knees and grinning like the Cheshire cat himself, asked, "what's the worst the could happen?"

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for a reply, wiggling his fingers in the waistband not nearly enough as Henry clenched his jaw and nodded.

Without a second thought, he pulled the soft gray fabric down, looking up at Henry, head thrown back against the shelf and breathing heavy, hands still clenched at his sides, his knuckles white. Grinning, he grabbed Henry, stroking slowly, watching him both tense and relax. He continued for a minute before licking far too slowly, making his way from root to tip with the lightest of pressure. After a few minutes he grew impatient, taking the head in his mouth, sucking, before he moved down, his tongue pressing against his shaft. As he moved farther down, Henry started losing control, making soft noises, little whimpers that spurred Nikola on further. He hummed around him, Henry threading fingers through his hair, gripping tight in encouragement.

Henry didn't hear the library doors open, but Nikola did, he could hear the footsteps and voices. Realizing that they had to finish up, he took Henry deeper and swallowed. Henry came in a crash of ecstasy, thankfully managing to stay quiet while he rode out his orgasm.

He slowly managed to slide his way down to the floor without knocking something over, fumbling with his sweatpants as he did. When the post-orgasm haze faded, he realized that Nikola had already put on various layers of clothing, but kneeled back down, kissing him hard and smiling, "to be continued Heinrich, to be continued," before having a look around the side of the bookshelf and standing, making his way down the rows of books, giving a smile to Helen and her group of associates before walking out.

 **Hello! So I haven't actually written in awhile, so please forgive my rustiness, also I'm trying out a new writing style so sorry if it's just shitty in general. XOXO**


End file.
